Superhero
by Fluff.and.Rainbows
Summary: Robin- no, Dick Grayson- has his moments of insecurity, and sometimes, he doesn't consider himself a hero. To Wally, he's a damn superhero. Pre-slash.


**Warning.** Mentions of violence, pre-slash hints, and some mild cursing.

**Disclaimer.** I do not own _Young Justice_ or anything else even vaguely DC related except for my janky Green Lantern pin, that's about it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Super<strong>_**hero**

* * *

><p>He doesn't like to admit it (hell, he tries his damn best not to admit it even under torture), but Robin, the <em>Boy Wonder<em>, isn't quite as confident as he has everyone believe he is. Sometimes, he feels like a great big nuisance, the weakest link, but he has a wall up between him and that so big _China_ would be proud of him.

Batman doesn't know. Hell, _Bruce_ doesn't know. Alfred doesn't know. Black Canary doesn't know. The team doesn't know. Friggin' _M'gann_ and her telepathy don't even know. Only one person does, because that person knows everything about him, from his name (don't even get started on his name, _please_) to his circus background.

Kid Flash, _Wally_, knows the Boy Wonder is insecure.

And Wally can_not_ _stand it_.

"Dude, it was one slip up. It wasn't even that bad!" Wally insisted, trailing after Robin after a mission that had gone part ways south.

The Boy Wonder scowled and, once in the safety of his own personal rooms at Mount Justice, ripped his mask off. Dick turned his scowl on his best friend and snapped, "Not even that bad? It was a _disaster_, heavy on the _dis_. Kaldur even looked disappointed!"

One bank heist. Three guys. Ten hostages, most of them children. Half of the city's news crews out in the streets to get shots of the action. Civilians close but not _too_ close. Should have gone off without a hitch, but what happens? Kid Flash takes a bullet to the knee (Kid really needs to invest in some better suit armor), and Robin loses it. All three crooks _badly_ hurt (three rounds with a semi-truck might have looked gentler, _might have_), at least two hostages hurt (_both_ of them children, for God's sake), and three civilians and a reporter in the hospital. As far as heroics go, it was mostly just _ick_.

"I don't even want to talk about Bruce..." Dick groaned, sitting down heavily on his bed.

Wally takes a seat next to him, and it's quiet for a moment, odd for the two of them together, but it seemed appropriate. Until Wally couldn't stand it anymore, that is.

"I think you did a damn good job. It could have been a _lot_ worse, you know. We caught the bad guys, none of the good guys died, everything got returned to its proper place, and there was hardly even any property damage un-Supey related!"

Wally has speeches (_speeches_, you guys) made for every mission he and the Boy Wonder- no, Dick Grayson- go on. The Boy Wonder may have a cocky grin and a give-'em-hell attitude with zero chance of doubting himself, but Dick Grayson, the thirteen-year-old kid? He doesn't. He's annoying and sometimes uncertain, sometimes awkward, and _thirteen_. With the mask on, he's got it down pat; with the mask off, shades off, baby blues out and maybe-not-so-proud, he second guesses.

And, it deserves repeating, Wally _cannot stand it_.

"I should have been better..." Dick mutters, glaring down at his hands, palms up, in his lap, clenching them into fists hard enough to dig crescents. "Civilians got hurt. _Good people_ got hurt, Wally, all because I messed up. I wasn't a hero today. I wasn't even a side-kick..."

"Whoa, hey," Wally snaps, actually _snaps_, and he takes Dick's hands, uncurling his fingers to give the skin of his palms a well-deserved break. "You're always a hero, dude, always. You're one of the best damn _heroes_ out there."

"Oh, yeah?" Dick asks, voice dry, all sarcasm. "Where's your proof?"

"Dude, you show it everyday!" Wally gives those smaller hands a squeeze, all rough skin and callouses, crime fighting and circus training leaving their marks. "You're a thirteen-year-old kid, Dick, doing the sort of things grown ass men wet themselves in fear even considering. Trained soldiers ain't got nothin' on you. You work with the damn _Batman_. Hell, you're his kid! It's people like you, like Bats, like Spee- _Red Arrow_, Artemis, Green Arrow... It's people like you that are the heroes, the _super_heroes. Yeah, sure, they're people like me, the Flash, Supey, _Superman_, Kaldur and M'gann, and they're heroes, too, but to me, they aren't _superheroes_."

Dick doesn't look convinced, far from convinced, actually, and Wally presses on. He's the fastest kid alive for a damn reason, and he can run his mouth like nobody's business. "People like the others, they got handed their powers, they don't have anything to worry about. They don't need Kevlar and weapons and genius brains to do a damn thing, and people like me cheated to get their way. But people like you and Bats? You don't even _need_ any of that. You make your own way, fight the good fight some of us powered up fools wouldn't even dare to go near. You're incredible! Who cares if you don't have powers? You're the goddamn Boy Wonder, and you're my hero."

"I thought the Flash was your hero," Dick mumbles, the tips of his ears just glowing a faint pink, and Wally can't help but grin. Self-confidence issues? What are those? A good Wally Brand Pep Talk, and you're good to go.

"He's my idol, but one day, _I'm_ gonna be the Flash, and I can't be my own hero. Not even I'm that self-centered," he joked, and Dick cracked a smile, small but sweet. "You're my hero, Dick, with your annoying wrist computer hook up and your hacking and your laugh and your acrobatic shit. I can't do any of that, but you can, and that's _awesome_, do don't you dare say you're not a hero ever again, or I'll talk your ear off until you make yourself deaf just to get away from it."

That got him a laugh, and Wally could swear he'd never heard anything better than that kid's stupid goddamn laugh. "Alright, alright. I'm a hero, but I could've done better today. You got _shot_."

"I _will_ make an 'until I took an arrow to the knee' joke if you don't stop talking," Wally warned, and that got him an even _bigger_ laugh. "We all could have done better today. Nobody's perfect. Even Supes isn't perfect. If he was, we wouldn't have Supey angsting half as much."

"Ha, true."

It was quiet again, and Wally finally let go of Dick's hands, both of them turning a faint pink, and, oh, man, don't let this get awkward...

Another moment of silence, and Wally thinks that _maybe_ it's time to go, when he hears a small, honest, "Thank you, Wally. I'm glad you're my friend."

"...don't mention it, dude."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes.<strong>

Lol, you guys, spell check tried to tell me "M'gann" is supposed to be "Gannon." I love you, Google.

I love Young Justice, you guys, just. ohmygawd. Yes. All these feels, all the time. I ship everyone with everyone, and it's awesome, but I love me some R x KF (Birdflash, is that the lingo for it? I don't even). (Edit: Whoops, it's "Kaldur," not "Kal'dur." Derp, sorry, thanks **Irsh** for pointing that out!)

This was inspired by a fandom argument with a friend over who was the better superhero, Batman or Superman, because who doesn't argue about that every now and then? My friend said Bats shouldn't be considered a _super_hero, just a hero, and I got on her ass for that one. Then I was thinking, has anyone ever called Robin a superhero? They should; he deserves it.

I should be writing, like, three other things right now, I'm an awful author, uuugh, what is time management? I'm so sorry, here, take this, I'm sorry.

Anyway, much love, go watch Young Justice Saturday morning, and have a fantastic day.


End file.
